disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Friendship Necklaces
'Luna Friendship Necklaces '''is the 21st episode of Season 41. Summary On Friendship Day, Bree feels left out when Luna creates friendship necklaces for herself and Nancy, while Luna tries to find the right time to give her (Bree) a surprise friendship gift. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where everyone is celebrating Friendship Day by hanging out with their friends and best friends and exchanging gifts and friendship cards with them. Meanwhile at Luna Cafe, Luna, Nancy, Bree, and Jojo were getting the cafe ready to open for business by making some sweets treats for Friendship Day and even making tea, juice, and lemonade. After everything was all set, Bree went to the kitchen to help Greg, Dylan, and Cubby and Luna has a surprise for Nancy as she shows her a necklace that appears to be a friendship necklace and she wears the half while Nancy wears they other half, and the two girls laugh as Luna says that she has a necklace for Bree too, just when Luna gets an idea for today’s special, heart-shaped pretzels iced with rainbow icing that are inspired by friendship necklaces. Just then, Connor and Amaya enters with some friendship decorations for the café and were now preparing to decorate the place with Nancy just as Connor noticed the friendship necklace half around her neck as Amaya compliments on it and Nancy replies thanks and explains that Luna made it a gave it to her. Bree was finished making the pretzel dough with the boys as she joins Nancy when she notices the friendship necklace around her neck and asked where she (Nancy) got that as Nancy explains that Luna gave it to her and that’s what gave her the friendship pretzel idea. The smile on Bree’s face slightly fades when she heard what her best friend said, and goes off back to the kitchen to help begin making the pretzels, before Luna appears after she finishes drawing today’s special on the board and proclaims that she’s going to give Bree her necklace now as she goes to the kitchen and opens the door to find her working on the pretzel dough and just before she could say something, Bree interrupts by saying that she has a lot of dough to make with the boys. Luna guesses that she’ll have to give Bree her surprise later, because right now, she’ll have to go help make the pretzels just as Dylan takes out the first batch and hands it to Luna to take out to the counter just when the first two customers arrived for their first order of friendship pretzels. After they had their friendship pretzel, they broke it apart to reveal a sparkly magenta heart that floated up and popped, sprinkling sparkles all over the two best friends who laughed as they thanked the Disney Junior Club before walking off to enjoy their halves. Just at the kitchen window, Bree was solemnly watching and wished that she’d have someone else to share a friendship pretzel with, like Nancy, just as Greg calls for her help with the dough. Just right after Bree puts the second batch into the oven, Nancy had done helping Luna and the others with the friendship decorations just as Luna decides that this is the perfect time to finally give Bree her necklace as she goes back to the window to tell her friend about the surprise she was waiting to give, but before she could, the oven pings, meaning that the second batch of pretzels is done as Bree excuses herself to get them out before they burn. Luna felt a bit hurt, but guesses that she’ll just have to wait, because the customers will be coming to the café to order their friendship pretzels soon just as Connor gets a call from a customer who ordered five friendship pretzels. It seems like the pretzels are a big hit today, even on Friendship Day. Bree agrees solemnly just as Nancy asks her if everything’s okay just as Bree replies yes and Nancy was about to say something when the oven pings again, meaning that the third batch of pretzels are ready as she goes to get them out while Nancy was left alone, confused and slightly hurt. Just then, the door opens as two friends came to order their friendship pretzels just as Luna gives them one, when Bree steps out of the kitchen and sees the two friends laughing happily and thanks Luna before heading out. Again, Bree felt sad and wished that she and Nancy would share a friendship pretzel with each other. In the kitchen, Bree was teaching Jojo on how to make more pretzel dough since they’re almost out of pretzel dough. Then, Luna enters and alerts them that they’re gonna need to make more friendship pretzels as it seems that there are a lot of friends in Disney Junior Town. However, they were out of pretzel dough so Luna decides to help her friends make more of it, then twist more pretzels. After the last customer got his friendship pretzel, Luna shows gratitude to her friends for a job well done and declares that this friendship day has been a very special day as everyone agrees, everyone but Bree that is, when Luna noticed and asks what was wrong. Sighing, Bree admits about how Luna gave Nancy a friendship necklace and she felt left out because she doesn't have one. Then with a little slap on her cheek, Luna forgotten about giving her friendship gift to her friend as she reaches into her pocket to reveal another friendship necklace-just for Bree! Surprised, Bree tells Luna that she thought that she'd forgotten,but Luna laughs and asks her best friend if she did think she'd forget her as Nancy prompts her (Bree) to place her friendship necklace in the middle of hers and Luna's. So, Bree does so and the necklace fits, just like the three of them. Powers that Kwazii uses *Gift Power *Magical aura reading Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Friendship Pretzels from Butterbean's Cafe. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 41 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Butterbean’s Cafe Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 41 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Nancy images Category:Bree images Category:Group images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fancy Nancy images Category:Season 41 episodes based on cartoons